War In Xera (Not Official Title)
by Darkero14
Summary: (Also This is Series 2, series 1 will be eventually uploaded) Years After the War of the Elemental Citadel. Darkero had a son known to the world as Dayton. He and his group of friends have stumbled onto a old evil. Now a new war will begin, and this time the Light, won't save them.
1. Chapter 1

Dayton's POV

"I freaking hate this school" Royke said. Royke is my best friend who's been there for me in the darkest of times. My name is Dayton (don't worry about my last name) and this is my father's journal (Darkero's and Markus's). It was given to us to write down what we're doing as they did when they were our age. I read his journal and it was so cool what he did. The only action he gets now is sitting on his Throne. He told us to make a group, so we did. It's me, Royke, Aiyana, Flare, Vicious, Riku, and our protector, FireStar. Lately nothing seems to happen since my father killed The Guardian of Power.

If you didn't read my father's journal before we had it for unknown reasons, I will sum it up. My father and his brother Markus have an unknown past. They all remember waking up at the exact same time at the exact same place. There was a journal just sitting there right beside Darkero's bed. Each thought he has ever had translates into the journal without us even having to write it. The journal itself decides which thoughts it wishes to add to the journal. My father told me that originally he knew none of them. That when he went outside of the hospital he met a girl name Haruko or my mom. They roamed the cities for days, getting jobs and trying to make a living. Eventually he met a young boy who called himself the Windia. See, my father and his friends knew nothing of their past. The only one who actually knew there name was Haruko. Each of them just made their own name. While roaming around town he met my uncle, Markus. Who had just got into a fight with a bunch of bandits. They aided him in his time of need and he joined their little tag along group. Then there was Flame, who was sentenced to death by the Greek community. Luckily, they saved him and they all escaped. Ghost joined them when they joined the Roman army at age 16. They met Icy on the battlefield who was a mercenary for the British army. I'm not going to explain everything that happens because eventually, someone in this universe will find this journal, and know the adventures of The Gods of Powers. My father forced us to go to school, even though we had more power than half of his army. I guess he feared that one of us would get hurt on the battlefield. I think th- "Dayton?" I hear someone yell.

"Yes?" I say.

"What's the answer to the question" The teacher says. I look around looking for someone to give me the answer. Wow, I think she just called on me just because I wasn't paying attention.

Royke's POV

Oh my god, I'm so bored, nothing to do but train and go to school. My names Royke (you would know if u read the thing highlighted). I turn my head to Dayton, pointing at something happening outside of the school.

"Look" He says.

We all turn our heads to watch a huge battle going on outside. I notice a soldier, swinging thousands of enemy's left and right. The alarms in the school go off and everyone is told to evacuate.

"What should we do?" I ask Dayton.

He smirks then summons his sword to his hand. I glare at him, hoping he's not planning to go to battle. "We were told to avoid combat at all cost" Vicious reminds Dayton. "Since when do we listen to what anyone says?" He says. I rush towards the gate, trying to avoid the explosion happening in the next room. Boom! Another piece of the school is blown to little bits. I look to my left, noticing thousands of Gods of Powers (I'm just call them GOP) soldiers rushing outside. Boom! I fly into the incoming wall. A soldier appears in front of us all holding a polearm.

"Zure?" Aiyana says.

"Yea, it's me" Zure says

"Why are you here?" Dayton ask.

"There was a battle on a close by planet happening. Baron channeled too much energy, causing an explosion in Mercle Fort. Saxer reversed the spell that Baron had used and forced the planet to blow. Somehow we landed here, and were outnumbered by thousands." Zure replies "So, can we help?" Dayton says. "If you want to. We could really use the help anyway." Zure says.

Zure tells us to split up and attack from different ways. I choose to take the roof route and attack from above. I arrive on the roof, noticing that the others have already begun attacking. I channel my inner energy and jump off the building.

Aiyana's POV

Boom! A huge explosion occurs from the rear of the battle.

¨Where's Dayton!" I yell at Flare.

¨Somewhere around here.¨ Flare replies.

I look to my left to see a soldier running towards Flare.

"Flare, behind you!" I yell. He ducks, allowing me to send my arrows towards the soldier's chest.

"What exactly is happening?" I say.

¨I don't know but we are under attack¨ Royke says.

I feel a strong presence coming my way.

¨Do you feel that? ¨ I ask.

¨Whatever it is it's coming our way¨ Dayton says.

I watch as the unknown girl accelerates faster than anything I've ever seen. She executes soldiers left and right. It's not that she has a lot of brute force; it's that her daggers have some type of sharp edge and strikes enemies across their chest. There must be some kind of poison inside the blades for her to be able to kill soldiers left and right. She runs up to Dayton then grabs him. I grab my bow ready to strike her down at any moment.

Dayton's POV

"Are you Dayton" She asks.

"Yes" I answer.

She brushes some of the hair out of my face.

"Nice to meet you" She smiles at me. Riku whispers

"Do you see her hair dude" "

I wanted to know if I could join you 5 on your journey you know" She says.

"Wow, that's random" I said. She gives me a huge hug making me feel really good.

"Please" She begs

"Yes" I say turning my head looking at Royke. All he does is shrug at me and walk off.

Riku's POV

now there's six of us and our mission is to find out exactly what is happening. We found some notes in a dark knight's pocket that leads all the evidence to DarkFire's Castle. Usually when we go anywhere there's a huge battle.

¨So what exactly do you want us to do¨ Royke asks

¨Well, Darkero said none of you are allowed to go into combat. So you go ¨investigate¨ instead of going to battle.¨ I fly into the sky, going towards DarkFire Castle.

¨You know that he's sending us to a battle zone right? ¨ Royke says Dayton takes out his sword, ¨Yup¨ He says.

I feel as if gravity begins pulling me to the ground. I try using my energy to resist the urge to land on the ground. The more energ

"You can't be serious" I say.

"Why is my flying or super speed not working in this area?" Vicious says.

"The force field around DarkFire's fortress disables our enhancements for about 2 hours."

We follow the explosions occurring in the sky to DarkFire's fortress.

I shiver as I feel Dayton move closer towards me. I smile at him, noticing him shaking a little.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

"Something's coming. I can't exactly tell what it is." He says.

By time I felt the energy it was too late. I gasp as blood rushes from Riku's side.

"Miyuki, heal him!" Dayton yells.

"The hell was that?" Royke says.

"No clue." I say.

Blood rushes from my arm and I scream in pain.

"Aiyana!" Dayton yells.

"I'm ok." I whisper.

I lift up my bow, trying to catch the unknown warrior. The warrior stops and stares at us.

"Long time Dayton." He says.

"Who are you?" Dayton asks.

"Xerxes." He says.

I study his armor, noticing the Greek symbols around the shoulders.

"You're Greek?" I ask.

"I thought the name would let you know that." He says.

"Why exactly are you here?" Dayton asks.

"I have a message from Lord Xeru." He says.

"Isn't that guy evil or something?" Riku says.

Xerxes ignores the question and continues explaining the message.

"One of you six contain something that the Dark Lord needs. If you give it up without any kind of fight we can end this war." He says.

"If I knew what you were talking about I would agree." Dayton says.

Xerxes twitches as a loud sound comes from his ear.

"Captain Xerxes, return to Xera now!" It says.

"Yes Queen Lenna" He says.

He suddenly disappears into thin air.

"What just happened?" Flare says.

"Let's forget it and just keep moving" Dayton says.

Vicious POV

"Dayton!" I yell.

"What" he said.

"Look" Royke said.

Royke points to the DarkFire's throne room.

"Were too late, there close to the throne room" Aiyana said.

I watch as a warrior in a black cape walks to the stand.

"Is that who I think it is?" Dayton says. The warrior smiles and I notice the evil glare of the warrior.

"He's dead it can't be" Royke whispers. Zeru walk's up to the throne.

"Son of Darkero's" he said.

"How are you alive" Dayton said.

"I have been reanimated as a servant of the official Dark Lord" Zeru said.

"Who's that?" I said.

"Don't worry about it. He's returned me" He said.

"Dante can reanimate" Firestar said.

"He doesn't have the strength to resurrect someone of my power" Zeru said.

"Were a lot stronger than in the past Zeru" FireStar said.

I stop and think ¨Where exactly did Firestar come from? ¨

I prepare for a battle that may be my last. Before we could attack a soldier of his army yells. "Dark Lord, the King of Darkness is here"

"Good, Good" Zeru said. I watch as soldiers are killed left and right.

"Yup it's Zure" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Dayton's POV

You know, it's hard fighting someone stronger, faster, and wiser than you.

"Die you….. Evil guy!" Vicious yells.

"Sad punch line bro" I said. Aiyana rushes him, forcing him to fall back into the wall. I take the opportunity to try to launch my sword through his chest. He notices it coming and jumps onto of a moving sword. I watch in amazement as he soars toward my way.

¨Watch out! ¨ Royke says.

Zure slams into Zeru's side, causing him to lose balance.

"Zeru's down!" Aiyana yells.

He sends a dark bolt straight for Aiyana's chest, causing her to slam against the wall. All of our efforts are useless against him. I try using my elemental force against him, still no use. He swings his hand at me, summoning claws around his nails. Each attack pierces my armor, I scream in pain as blood begins to leak from my chest.

"Enough toying" Zeru said. I feel his demonic pressure rise above anything I've ever seen.

"Demonic Destruction!" Zeru screams.

We run as fast as we could to the nearest building, still my super speed was no match for the ground falling. I tried to avoid the feeling of my soul being ripped from my body.

Royke's POV

I remember waking up finding only Dayton, Aiyana, Miyuki, and Riku. No FireStar or Vicious, they had left a note on the ground

Dear anyone who lived through Zeru's ability,

We are following Zeru's ship to wherever he's going. If any of you lived please come join us, we will need your aid in this battle.

From Firestar and Vicious

Ps: Bring food

Dayton nods to me letting me know that we're going to follow them. I watch as Dayton carries Miyuki and fly's telling me to get Aiyana and let's go. When I try to lift Aiyana she rejects me. I can feel the jealousy in her eyes as I look at her. She gives me that signal to remain quiet. The next time I try to grab her she's allows me to. I nod at Dayton and we fly away. As we fly into space Dayton whispers to me "Were in another dimension how are we going to get to The Gods of Power anytime soon".

"We can't, I think we have to do this without them" I say.

"First we need to find Zure, FireStar, and Vicious".

"So we're going to Death City I guess". Dayton says.

"I guess we are aren't we" Miyuki says. I wonder how long she's been eavesdropping on our conversation. On our way there we see a large ship

"Is that Zeru's ship or Gods OF Power ship" Aiyana said.

"I believe its Zeru's ship" Riku said.

"What makes you think that?" Aiyana said.

"It has Zeru written on the side Aiyana" Dayton said. She gives Dayton a really evil glare.

"Well here we go than" I say to break the ice.

Miyuki's POV

Wow I can't believe they really let me write in their journal. From what I know only kids of the Big Six are allowed to. I and Dayton went left while Aiyana, Royke, and Riku went right. The only thing that's going through my mind is that they left me and Dayton alone. Strangely I feel bad because I know Aiyana really likes Dayton. I can feel her jealousy aura from 197 yards away. I wonder wha- "Hurry up" Dayton said, knocking me out of my thoughts. I follow behind him, trying to remain as quiet as possible. "General Saxer" A soldier yells.

"Yes, Soldier?"

"We have intruders, shall we tell Lord Zeru"

"That will not be needed; I will take care of them myself"

I nod to Dayton letting him know we have to tell the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Windia POV

¨So what exactly do you want us to do" I ask.

¨Darkero needs a King to go into the new dimension. Icy has to stay back to defend the mainland of the Gods of Powers. Flame is locked in a war from the east. Darkero won't allow Haruko to come because he's overprotective of her. So that leaves you Windia, you're the second best choice even if the rest of us weren't busy. You're still probably one of the strongest out of us. I've seen you in combat and you amaze me. Now I have a question for you.¨ Ghost says.

¨Yurp?" Windia replies.

¨Who are you going to take along with you? ¨

"Drena, Reinge, Pyre, Levi, and Melody"

"You will need a healer"

"Then I will take Aria also"

He stands up and shakes my hand.

"Come back in one peace" He whispers.

"Don't I always?" I say.

I rush outside, getting each general prepared for battle.

"How many soldiers are we taking?" Drena asks.

"Quarter of a billion." I reply.

Ghost places his armor on his back.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Somewhere" He says, and then walks away.

By time we get close to the border, there's an army of unknown waiting for us.

"I want first blood!" Levi says, launching his arrows straight towards their leader.

Drena POV

I run behind Windia, avoiding the soldiers coming his way. "Who are they?" I yell to Windia.

"Beats me, I've never seen that kind of armor"

I slam my spear straight into the anonymous warrior's chest. He looks at me grinning, as if my attack was useless. Windia slams his hand straight into the soldier's chest. I watch in amazement as the warrior counters Windia attack and slams him against the wall. Levi sends thousands of arrows a second directly towards the warrior.

"The crap? None of our effects is working on this guy" Levi says.

"Just keep attacking this bastard!" Windia yells.

Why did I get chosen to go along with Windia? I should have been chosen to help Flame in the east.

Windia POV  
"Levi charge up your arrow and kill him! We will hold him off as long as you need." I say.

I'm pushed against the wall by an incoming force. I flip to the side, trying to recover my breath. I summon my scythe to my side and begin attacking the huge warrior. He parries me attacks, dealing damage to my armor with each hit.

He strikes me on my side and I fall to the ground. I gasp for air as the warrior slams his sword deeper inside my side. At the last moment Levi shot an arrow straight through the warrior's head. I smile at Levi as I begin to fade from reality.

Dayton POV

We rush to the location of the others, looking for the others to warn them that there's a general onboard the ship.

We rush towards the middle deck, looking for the others.

"We have to -" I couldn't finish my words before I'm slammed in the side.

Miyuki swings her leg straight for his head. He ducks and rushes her, forcing her to channel her energy. The more she channels her energy, the stronger the warrior gets. I look closer at the warrior, noticing that it's that guy we saw in the control room. The one who's in charge around here, General Saxer they said.

"Don't use your energy, as your power increases Saxer's power does to!" I yell.

Miyuki slams her elbows straight into Saxers back forcing him closer to the ground. I take that opportunity to try to aid her. As I battle the general I try to think of a plan to kill him. I notice the emergency exit door being pulled open every time we touch the wall. I grin at Miyuki and she seems to know what I'm thinking. While Miyuki keeps Saxer distracted, I grabbed him from behind and threw him straight through the exit door.

"Thought you said we couldn't take him alone?" Miyuki says.

"Well I thought we couldn't" I reply.

She smirks and walks away, noticing the soldiers coming because the emergency exit opened.

"That was awesome" Miyuki whispers to me.

"First time actually battling somebody who's overpowered like us" I say.

"Yup" She says.

Darkero's POV

"Ghost shut up!" I whisper trying to remain quiet.

"Where are we" He whispers.

"I don't exactly know, somewhere inside Zeru's new master fortress"

"Why are we here?"

"Recon mission"

"Is there something to eat around here?"

"No Ghost"

"Aw F—"

"Language!"

I rush into the tunnel trying to avoid the soldiers coming our way. We rush straight into the armory.

"Oh my god" I whisper to Ghost

"What?"

"Look"

I watch as millions of soldiers march outside the gate.

"The liberation of Darkero has begun! This is our time; the fall of the so called "God" has come!"

"Is this chick serious?" I whisper to Ghost.

"I guess so"

"Shall we lead this assault first?"

"I guess so"

We jump out of the cave, rushing into combat. My adrenaline increases as we get closer to the warriors. Oh this is going to be fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Haruko's POV

"How does it feel to be Queen?" Aria says.

I ask the same question to myself. "How does it feel to be Queen?"

"Well…. I love it!" I scream

We walk to the dining hall, noticing the fact that 12 generals seem to be absent.

"Where's everyone?" I ask.

"Dueling arena" She replies.

"Of course"

"I guess I will have to tell them when I return" I say.

"May I ask where you're going Haruko? Aria says.

"To find help in this war" He says.

Dayton POV

"So do we ambush Zeru before he ambushes us?" Riku says.

"We split up, attacking from both sides of the battlefield. Royke and I will lead a direct assault holding him off until the rest of you can attack. Riku and Flare go left, Aiyana and Miyuki go right. We're running low on time so let's get a move on!"

"So… you leave me with the flare?" Riku says sternly

"Is that an insult?" Flare says angrily

"If it was?" Riku smirks.

Flare ignites his fingers on fire. Riku grins, laughing at Flare's anger.

"No violence let's go!" I scream.

Hope them two can avoid killing each other.

Dark Lord POV

"Who shall we kill first my lord?"

"Separate Darkero from his Highlord, Ghost. He may look very weak but he is indeed very strong. Don't underestimate any of your enemy's as I have. They are capable of anything that they wish. Separating him from his Highlord will weaken him majorly."

"What about his brother Markus"

"His location is unknown to anyone"

"Shall we launch an assault team at his Royal Guardian's fort?"

"Yes, our first target is Levi the Great. He defends Whitehaven Fortress, Castle of Windia."

"That guy who uses a bow as a weapon?"

"He's stronger than you can imagine. No army in history has even made it past his gates."

"We march to his castle in 4 days captain. Prepare the soldiers; the time to strike is now!"

Windia POV

"So where exactly are we going" Levi asks.

"Yes, I would also like to know where we're going since I was forced to come¨ Drena says.

"Were going to Xera. We're getting there by the gate that's right in front of us" I say pointing to the gate."

"What sectors are coming?"

"Sector 7-40, he wants up to 10 million through 20 million soldiers already across the border of the Gods of Powers and sieging different areas of Xera. We have to push forward long enough for Haruko to gather our forces together to launch a full siege on Galbury Fortress." Drena runs up to me to me trying to warn me were getting close to the border. "Here we go" I whisper to myself before I inhale the last little bit of this universes air.

Royke's POV

I slam my sword deep into the soldier's chest. I dodge the counterattack from his partner's arrows. I rush directly at his partner grabbing him before he's able to fire more arrows. "Is that Firestar and Vicious?" Dayton asks dodging a strike from a magician's fireball.

I look out the corner of my eye and notice 2 other warriors fighting back. "It's us!" Vicious yells. We run to their side, trying to hold the forces back as long as possible. What's taking the others so long?

Flare's POV

We watch as 3 soldiers pop out of the corner. "What do we do? Do we attack them or just let them go by?" I whisper

"I got an idea, use your fire to ignite the first one then assassinate the other two" He tells me.

I channel my energy forcing the soldier to ignite on fire. We rush as fast as we can at the soldiers, killing them silently. "What now" I ask

"Put on their armor, were so going to have some fun with this"

We roam around the ship, slaughtering soldiers at a fast pace.

"We need to hurry. Dayton said to meet him in the lower section." Riku says.

"Well then, I guess we will have to get there quicker" I say.

I channel my energy, blowing up the floor into tiny little bits.


	5. Chapter 5

Dayton POV

"Where are they?" I yell

"I don't know but we can use their help" Fire yells.

BOOM! The wall above us explodes from a huge fire blast. "Took them long enough" Vicious smirks.

"There's no sign of Zeru onboard the ship" Riku says.

"Let's blow this ship up than!" I say.

"Got it" Royke says.

"Dark Genesis" We whisper.

I watch as darkness reigns into different parts of the ship. Aiyana jumps on my back knocking me off my feet. "We got to get outta here!" Flare screams

"How?" I ask

Royke points down, smiling at Miyuki for an answer.

"You can't be serious" I say.

"I'm serious bro. We take Xera gate back to our dimension."

He nods, to me and we jump off the ship. "Our landing is going to be fun" I say. I still wonder why I listen to these people sometimes.

I run full speed to the edge of the ship. Boom! I stumble sideways from the impact of the explosion. I begin rolling towards the emergency exit. I claw at the edges of the floor, trying to stop myself from falling into a space. My back slams into the exit door and I'm forced in outer space. Because of our different elemental properties, we have the power to breath in space. I notice the others flying towards Xera's gate, trying to get back to our dimension. I channel my energy, trying to reach an overdrive limit long enough to fly full speed towards the gate. I gasp for air as my power increases. I look down, noticing millions of soldiers following Windia. I would stop by to ask what's happening if I could stop moving. I close my eyes as I fly straight through the gate.

Aiyana POV

We land close to Whitstone Citadel, Icy's territory.

¨Charge! ¨ A Dark Soldier screams. I look around to see that the Citadel is under siege! ¨Dayton what should we do? ¨ Royke says.

¨ I don't know, but we have to help Icy at all cost! If he loses this Citadel, he chances for victory against is slim!" New soldiers wearing different armor appear in every direction. ¨We didn't even get a chance to attack" Vicious says. The soldiers kneel as their leader walks to the front. He was dressed in all green battle armor.

"So your Darkero's son? Hmph, you seem a little weaker than I thought" He says.

"Who are you?" Royke asks.

"Baron, King of The Siege" He says

"Why are you here?" Dayton says raising his sword.

"To aid you in your time of need. We were sent by your mother to defend bases surrounding the GOP fortress."

"Oh, cool than. We could use a little bit of help. As long as my fathers in control, everything is perfectly fine." Dayton says.

"All of you think Darkero can solve all your problems, even his power doesn't even scratch the surface Dark Lord's power." Baron says

"You underestimate him" Firestar said.

"No I don't, you overestimate him. Everyone expects Darkero to change everything, to do everything. If it was actually him alone he would have been dead. Darkero is still just as human as me or you. Just a very strong human with a lot of willpower. He's just an ordinary warrior who wants a better future for the people in the future. He gives his life every day to protect what he believes is right."

Ghost POV

"Duck!" Darkero yells. We stay at each other's back, not getting scratched by any soldier. Darkero sends thousands of elemental bolts in every direction, killing thousands of soldiers. I flip backwards, avoiding a soldier of high power flying to the ground.

"You two are amazing" he says.

Just being close to this mysterious warrior makes feel as if I'm being drained of all my energy.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"I have no clue" Darkero replies.

"I'm the one behind all this. I'm the one who you try so hard to defeat. Everything that's happened is because I want it to happen." he says.

"You're the Dark lord?" Darkero says.

Before I could say anything, Darkero rushes him at a tremendous force. Causing everything around him to fly in the path he's running. He swings his sword, trying to attack him from the side. He catches the blade and slam Darkero to the ground multiple times. He kicks Darkero in the throat, almost knocking him unconscious.

Before I could react to his attack he grabs my head, throwing me millions of miles away from his fortress.

Haruko POV

I spread my wings and begin flying towards the portal to the new dimension. I rush towards the portal at a tremendous force, trying to avoid getting caught in between time. I land in an unknown area, looking for Hades. Years ago, Darkero, Markus, Icy, Ghost, Flame, and I ended the reign of The Greek Gods. Darkero decided to let Hades live because without him there would no longer be Death. He banished Hades to another dimension, telling him if we ever needed help that we would call him.

I roamed around this unknown planet for several hours before soldiers came and walked me to the castles. They lead me to the door of a person name Shylo. For some reason, that named seemed familiar. I walked inside, to find a new person in Hades throne. I remember him now; he was the guy who was with Xeru years ago. The young child Markus had put to his misery. I walk to the middle of the room surrounding his royal council.

"Shylo, I need your help" I say, kneeling to the ground.

"You need my help and you're one of the people that killed me?" He says. I can feel the anger and despair flowing from his body. The hatred he seems to have for all of us. The love he seems to have for me…

"It wasn't our fault. Hades taunted us, talking to us in our minds. Forcing us to kill you so you could be one of his personal slaves. I didn't mean it to do any harm to you. I'm sorry if I caused you any harm. I was just trying to protect the only people that I actually care about."

Shylo sighs, staring at me in an innocent way as if he cared.

"What do you need?" He says.

"I need you to help me save my people." I hesitate before I say the next line.

"And Darkero" I say bursting into tears.

"I don't know where he's at and he hasn't reported in. Something inside me is telling me that he's been hurt or something. Please, just bring him back to me Shylo. You don't have to help us if you don't want to, but please bring him back to me. You can have my life if you find him" I say.

"All that will not be needed. I've decided that I will send aid to your dimension."

Inside my mind, I'm jumping with joy knowing that he's willing to help. He begins to pack items he's bringing with him.

"You're coming alone?" I ask

"No, I'm taking at least a few trillion soldiers." He replies

"Wow! That's a lot" I say in an astonished tone.

"In your dimension it might be. Here, it's like 10% of the population." He says. We go to the top deck, also known as the airship dock. I look around at all the warships surrounding the sky.

"Those ships are coming to?" I say.

"Of course, I'm not joining this war to lose."

He signals for me to walk onboard the ship. I walk to the middle deck and take one of the high lord's seats. Shylo prepares his army for dimensional travel. Maybe, we have a chance at this war.

Dayton POV

¨I'm still confused, what's happening? ¨ I say

¨Well, as you know the Gods of Powers has ruled over this universe for years. Darkero was out looking for his brother, Markus. When he noticed some type of orb floating in the middle of space. When he touched the orb he saw things that happened before everything. It brought tremendous power to our dimension. Developing the dimension gates in our dimension. We've know about dozens of dimensions for thousands of years. There was a dimension known to us as Xera. Somehow, all the history known on that dimension was erased. Darkero was the first to go into the new dimension. His partner, Ghost also went to the new dimension with him. All we know about the new continent is that Zeru's leader is there. Whoever rules over that dimension, doesn't want us to rule over this universe. Darkero and Ghost haven't reported in sense they got into the main fortress. One of our top missions at the moment is to infiltrate the Dark Lord castle. We have one of their commanders, Delfoi hostage. From the intel he has told us on their leader. He wants control over everything, not just our dimension. He has attacked numerous galaxies, universes, and even dimensions. All the places he has attacked he has succeeded and conquered. Now he expects to attack this dimension and just capture it. Were the first nations in history to even make it to the shores of Xera. Delfoi told us that there army is called the Dark Order. We had a little ¨friendly¨ talk before he was willing to tell us. You few have just joined the war. We've been at war for at least 10-15 years now. We have a lot of intel on different commanders, generals, majors, captains, and sergeants. We've sent Windia into the new continent to lead the first assault. Somehow, Darkero before he left found something very suspicious. Some kind of power source that grants us power above power that anyone alive has. We call them the elemental stars. Only the big six, I, Quintus, Generals, Highlords, and Shylo know about this. They contain power that even I couldn't imagine. Markus was the first one and the only one to ever unlock the full potential of the elemental star of darkness. He transformed into some kind of super warrior and destroyed the dimension, Uxyae. The stars had chosen them many years ago. They used in the past to defeat "The Perfect Being". So far, his location and identity is unknown to anyone. We have no clues leading to anyone around here or were facing now or people we've faced in the past. Anyways, we know of 12 elemental stars that have been seen. Wind, Ice, Water, Lightning, Light, Darkness, Life, Fire, Earth, Chaos, Day, and Night. We've located only 7 out of the 12 we know of. We've found others who contain the power of different stars. We can't exactly specify which element it is. These are the main stars we are looking for at the moment. Windia contains the Wind star. Darkero contains the fire star. Markus contains the dark star. Haruko contains the Day start. I contain the star of life. Ghost contains the star of lightning. We thought other members of the big six would contain the stars but they seem to not have any evidence of using elemental star energy. That's why we've turned to you 6. You six seem different from ordinary soldiers, especially you Dayton. We have to get you away from the Dark Order at all cost. They have the power to drain the power of the elemental star and use it against us. We've seen it done by one of their highest generals, Delfoi. He seemed to have drained power from the elemental star of fire within Darkero's body. Transforming into an incomplete form of the actual form of the fire star. We knew that he had gone through a transformation because the same thing happened to him that happened to Markus." Baron said.

"Wow, that's a lot to comprehend" Royke says.

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" I ask.

"I want you to come with us to Xera" He says.

"Why?" Aiyana asks.

"To aid us in this battle in the west"

"Well I guess I will, don't have anything on my schedule anyway." I say.

We walk aboard the ship, hesitating with each step. I walk to my seat, noticing 3 unknown warriors seating across from.

"Jerome!" Aiyana screams.

"Aiyana!" Jerome screams.

"Who's he" I ask.

"My brother that I told you about a few years ago." She says.

They have a little talk before he has to go back to his quarters. He tells us that he's part of a new army known as the UNCC, led by Alexander Robbins. The way he talked about them, making them seem as if they may even out power the Gods of Powers. I sprint to the food court, slowing down when a warrior in high ranking gear catches my attention.

"I can feel power just burning off of him" I whisper to myself.

"Who are you" I ask him.

"Mamercus Larecius Trajanus. But to you, I'm Quintus" He says.

"Why are you here?"

"You will eventually know"

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Everything happens in time young one"

I doze off into a deep slumber, dreaming about my times as a little kid with my father.


	6. Chapter 6

Windia POV

I look towards my soldiers, watching as they prepare for a battle that might be some of their last moments together.

"They come to our territory, thinking that we would just surrender! They slaughtered our brethren and our children. They've even took our leader away from us. Can we just let them get away with that? Has the entire 3rd Squad of soldiers that was sent into Xera who had died for our cause, died for no reason? I know that today, even if it's my last battle, will be one to remember! Who's with me?

The soldiers begin yelling my name, lifting banners and cheering on our nation. I turn around to notice dozen of cavalry soldiers rushing towards us at a tremendous speed. My Calvary begins to charge in till I give them the single to stay put.

I signal to my archers to wait for my signal to fire. I begin to throw down my hand and yell "Fire!" Thousands of arrows light the amber sky. Dozens of soldiers was shot down by the arrows. Still, they continued to venture forth, prepared to die for the Dark Order.

"Charge!" I yell.

My cavalry begins advancing towards the castle. Boom! A gate within Galbury Fortress explodes, sending out thousands of dragons. My archers begin shooting at the dragons, hoping to gun them down. I jump off my horse, allowing the wind to glide me into the sky. I notice a dragon in all black battle armor, roaming around the clouds.

"He must be there leader" I whisper to myself.

I rush into his side, forcing us both to the ground. I grab onto the rocks on the ground, trying to recover my strength.

"You dare strike me?" He says.

"Why not? You looked a little lonely." I say.

"You arrogant little brat. I will kill you!" He screams.

"Two things. One, I'm not much of a little kid. Two, you know how many people have told me that and failed?" I say.

He launches fire balls at me in different directions, hoping to surround me. I use my power over wind to repel the attacks with an opposite, but greater force. I sprint towards the dragons legs, trying to slice open the side of his left leg battle armor. I pierce through the shell of the battle armor and begin attacking his skin. I run towards the wall, trying to avoid being demolished by his foot. I look at the dragon, wondering why it's grinning at me.

"Has it even been channeling energy?" I ask myself.

I try using my wind to pierce different parts of his battle armor. Still, none of my attacks had any effect on him. I finally come to my senses that it's impossible for me to win this battle and I take off into a sprinting pace. I begin to leap over the gate, suddenly being slammed to the ground by the dragon's leg.

"Tried to run foolish boy?" He says.

"I'm not a boy! And please go get some breath mints" I say.

"Die, you arrogant little b-" The dragon is suddenly attacked from the side by an ice blast. The unknown warrior begins walking my way.

"Thank you whoever you are" I say.

"It's me, Levi" He says.

"Oh, hi" I say.

Dozens of dark soldiers begin to surround us. I launch different attacks at the soldiers, trying to slow them down. I begin to realize that there's way too many for just Levi and me to take in this small area, surrounded by soldiers.

"So what about those reinforcements Haruko was supposed to be sending?" I ask.

Flame POV

"Lord Flame, were arriving at Galbury Fortress."

I begin to put on my battle armor, preparing for yet another war.

The war ship door opens and I begin to slide out.

"Charge!" I scream.

We begin to jump, avoiding the flying dragons going in every direction.

I focus my energy into a single point, making my ground impact slaughter thousands of soldiers. I begin to rush to them, being forced to stop by the guarding soldiers. I begin summoning my scythe to the battlefield. The effect from me summoning my scythe begins to kill the soldiers. I turn around to notice Drena staring at me, astonished from my power. I smile at her, making her blush.

"Thought you had a war in the east bro?" Windia says.

"I've took care of it" I say.

"Well I need the help anyway" Windia says.

More soldiers begin to crowd around us.

"Combo Attack?" I say.

"Which one?" Windia ask.

"Fire Tornado" I reply.

I jump into the air, allowing Windia to grab my leg. He begins to swing me at a swift pace, forming a miniature tornado. Each time we went around, the speed of the tornado increased. I began to focus my energy into one point, causing fire to form around the tornado. Soldiers begin to fly in the tornado, incinerating as they touched the edge.

"Please launch me into the gate" I say to myself

I start to believe that Windia heard my prayers because he begins to aim for the gate. Windia releases his grip on my leg, launching me towards the main gate. I channel all the force that I have left into my hand, trying to make the collision into the gate as forceful as possible. The closer I get to the gate, the more nervous I get. I can feel the beats of sweat flowing from my face from the fear of failing. I slam my hand directly into the gate, blowing up all the land within a 5m radius. It takes us about 5-10 minutes before were able to recuperate and continue.

"That was freaking awesome" Drena says.

"I know right!" Windia says.

"Wait, Lord Windia?" Levi says.

"Yes?" He replies

"There's a dragon in black armor approaching us" He says

"Aw crap, not again" Windia says

Dayton POV

I begin to walk to my room, when I notice Aiyana door slightly open. I walk into her room to see her playing mini basketball.

"Hey Ai" I say.

"Don't call me that!" She screams.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Royke screams back.

"Sorry" I whisper.

"It's ok. Anyways, why are you in here?"

"Because I wanted to sit with you"

"Why?"

"Because, I was very bored."

"Why?"

"You know what? I will just leave"

I try to walk out but she refuses to let me.

"No" She says.

"Why" I say.

"Well, I want you to stay in here with me" She says.

That instantly makes my mind go from O too.

"Um, sure" I say.

"So how have you been?" She says.

"Pop tarts" I say.

"What?" She says than laughs.

"Crap" I think to myself. Can I really not say anything that doesn't make me sound like a total idiot to her right now?

"So how was school today?" I say.

"We haven't been to school in about 3-5 days Dayton" She says, laughing as she says each word.

"You're a freaking idiot!" I tell myself. She begins to notice me being very nervous and sighs, than begins to laugh.

"Stop worrying Dylan" She says, slowly moving closer.

I nervously lean forward, forcing my lips to collide with hers. For a second, I feel as if I'm puke. After, I feel as if all of our problems are solved and I can sit here for the rest of my life. She pulls away, forcing me to force down my desire for more. She just smiles at me, trying not to blush. Then she pushes me off the bed and runs into the bathroom. I walk to my room slowly, wondering if Aiyana would come out the bathroom and call me. "I'm so telling Royke about this" I whisper.

The next day I begin packing for our journey into Xera. I walk into the training room looking for Baron. I find him instructing a new recruit on martial arts.

"Baron?" I say. He notices me and signal for me to come his way.

"Show my recruit how to battle" He says.

"Are you sure?" I say. The recruit looks at me as if he's insulted.

"You look weak boy; do you actually think you can defeat me?" The recruit says.

I decide that it didn't matter if Baron was sure if he wanted me to battle his new recruit. I would beat him to death either way around it. I study him, trying to find every weak spot he has. He uses staff, meaning his attack speed can't be very fast for a recruit. If I could parry his attacks long enough for a strike I could make this quick. The problem is that if I miss a parry I will take heavy damage, giving him an advantage in the overall fight. He uses leather armor, meaning he has to be some type of rogue.

"We meet in the dueling arena of the ship in 30 minutes" Baron says.

I walk out of the training room, trying to find Royke. I walk into the dining hall to find Royke, Aiyana, Vicious, and Flame. He signals for me to come join them at their table. Aiyana tries to hide her smile; I seem to be the only one who notices. I remember the events from the night before. I must have smiled to because she begins to blush.

"So, what are you all doing today?" Vicious says to break the silence.

"Were not doing anything" Royke says.

"Well, I am" I say.

They look at me in an interested way, wondering if they can join.

"I'm going to duel a recruit in Baron's army. He's not a normal recruit, he has powers that other's seem to not process I can feel the energy burning off him, meaning he's not a normal recruit. "I tell them.

"Were coming to watch!" Aiyana says.

"Well I will tell the guard to let you in the front row. I'm going ahead to the dueling arena" I say.

I tell the others bye and begin walking to the dueling arena. On my way there, I hear a conversation between Quintus and Baron. I climb into the air vent, trying to get closer to get better hearing.

"It's your fault Baron. We should have nothing to do with the elemental stars" Quintus says.

"We should have everything to do with them. With the power of the elemental stars, we can leave this hell hole and kill Hein." Baron says.

"If we try to attack him heads on he will kill my wife."

"We just have to take that chance Quintus. We can't afford this war to go on any longer."

"Then you don't have my aid in defeating Hein. If you wish to sacrifice the life of my wife for the rest of the world, then I will let you all die. Hein couldn't defeat me in a million years if he tried. We both contain the same amount of power. He just haves the upper hand because he has my wife in chains"

"If we can find a way to kill Hein without losing your wife, will we have your aid?"

"Of course Baron, I see you as a brother. You will always have my aid, unless it has something to do with my wife."

"Then we need a plan to get into his fortress"

"What do you suppose?"

"The kids that we picked up by Icy fortress contain power. One of them is Darkero's son. They call him Dayton; the power inside him is insanely strong. I think each of them contain a star of some type. They could be our key to getting into the Dark Lord's fortress."

"We need to test their power to prove if there even worthy of a star"

"I know I sent Highlord Dray into battle tonight. In fact, it's starting in about 5 minutes. You should watch, maybe you will be impressed"

Dozens of thoughts begin to run to my mind as I process the words that were spoken between Quintus and Baron. Who's Hein? What type of power does he have that it takes the elemental stars power just take him down? How do you know if you have an elemental star in you? How does Quintus seem to be so powerful if no one's ever heard of him? "Everything happens in time young one" His words drift in my head over and over again. What exactly did he mean by that? All of this seems to confuse my mind. I wish I had more time to think about all this. At the moment, I have a battle to attend to.


	7. Chapter 7

Haruko POV

We land in Xera, finding Ghost lying unconscious in the front of the dimensional gate.

"Ghost" I scream.

"Haruko?" He says softly.

"Get him a medic!" Shylo yells.

"What happened? Where's Darkero?" I ask.

"The Dark Lord…" He falls into a deep slumber, not being able to finish his words. Shylo and I set up a camp in front of the dimensional gate.

"What do you think happened?" Shylo ask.

"I don't know. All he said was the words, Dark Lord. Could they have disobeyed my orders and went to his fortress anyway?" I say.

"It's hard to say Haruko. Just know that wherever he is, we will find him" He says.

I try not to cry, thinking about the thought of Darkero dead.

"No" I think to myself. "He said that even if he was to die he would still be with me"

I lift my sword and prepare our soldiers to begin marching to Galbury Fortress. Darkero, wherever you are, I will find you. If it's the last thing I ever do.

Windia POV

"Why is this dragon not dying?" Flame says.

"I don't know. I was locked in combat with this dragon earlier. He seems to have gained way more energy and power than he's had before"

Drena uses her spear as a shield, shielding her from the dragon's rapid strikes at her side. Melody slams her daggers in his side, knocking his attention from Drena to her. I take the opportunity to use my wind to knock him off balance. He tries to use his wings to recover from my pressed wind attack. Flame swings his fire scythe straight into the dragon's armor, piercing his chest plate.

"You weak pathetic excuse of a king! Your attacks are weak." The dragon screams.

"All you do is talk. Shut up and die." I say.

I continue to talk, noticing trillions of soldiers coming our way.

"I will ki-" The dragons struck from the side by a holy blade. Flame and I take this opportunity to attack the opening in his chest plate. We slam our blade into the dragon's chest, knocking him off balance. We've attacked him from different angel's different times. This time was different; our attacks had effects. Flame motions to the holy blade still in the dragon's side. The holy magic in the blade must have weakened the immortality spell.

"Use your strongest attacks now! He's no longer immortal." I yell.

All my generals begin to strike him, using our strongest attacks. The dragon falls to the ground, filling the area with blood. I fall to the ground, exhausted from battling the dragon.

"Get up Wind, we get no break. There's dozens of soldiers coming our way." Flame says.

"Don't worry, we've arrived with reinforcements" Haruko says suddenly.

I look to my left, trying to see who the man was beside Haruko.

"It couldn't be" I say to myself.

"Shylo?" I say.

"Been long time Windia." He says.

"Wow, you've evolved a lot sense the last time I saw you" I say.

"You seem like the same person I met years ago." He says.

Someone pats me on my back. My instincts kick in, allowing my leg to swing for the warrior's leg. He dodges it and flips backwards; avoiding any coming blows I would have thrown.

"It's Ghost" He says groggily.

"Oh sorry." I say.

"It's ok" He says.

"Why are you here? I thought you had something to attend to" I say.

"We had an unfortunate turn of events. I will explain after we capture this castle." He says.

I look up, watching thousands of dragons fly out of the castle. Eagles and demon dragons begin to collide with the dragons in the sky.

"Well sense Ghost is now here, what's the plan?" I say.

"We need a diversion. Send all of the soldiers towards the fortress. Generals, Highlords, and anyone else who is above those ranks. We're leading an attack from the rear; silently assassinating guards and reaching whoever's in charge here room."

Shylo sends his soldier's for the fortress main entrance. We follow as Ghost commands and silently go towards the rear entrance, using the battle in the main entrance as a distraction. Ghost summons his two dark axes to his back. I recognize one of them. One of the 3 weapons that was given to Darkero, Markus, and him. There known as the legendary weapons of power.

"Crap!" A stranger said.

I summon my sword, noticing the warrior behind me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Travis." He says.

"Who are you here with?" Ghost says.

"UNCC." He says.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"It's an army. United Nation

"Show us how to get in?" Ghost says.

"Thought we were taking the rear entrance?" I ask.

"We'll have you tried knocking?" Travis says.

"Well, if you didn't know were leading the attack on this base."

"Oh, I knew. We just don't interfere with your sorry excuse of a war." He says.

"So, are you with the Dark Order or against?" Drena says.

"Neither, were not part of your little war affairs."

"Whatever. Just lead us to the quickest entrance" I say.

We follow him towards a side door that I saw the dragons come out of. He leads us in than disappears inside the castle.

The inside was very filthy. The roof looked as if someone had thrown up on it multiple times. The walls looked like Haruko's hair in the morning. I could feel the loneliness of the floor tiles as if all the leaders' emotion was sucked into the ground. To hide away any feeling he's ever had away. We roam the hallways, trying to find a way into the leader's domain. We get stopped by the guard who's guarding the first gate.

"You shall not past!" He yells.

"What is this, rerun of Lord of the Rings? Who said we won't past?" I say.

"You shall not past!" He screams again.

He swings his spear towards Drena. Drena parries the attack, reversing the other side of her spear into his leg.

"Go ahead. I got this." Drena says.

We rush ahead at a faster pace, trying not to set off the alarm.

"How do they fit a giant in a building?" Ghost says.

I look Ghost's way, seeing an oversized snow bunny looking directly at me.

"It looks just like a snow bunny, just uglier." I say.

"You dare insult me? You will die!" It says.

"Look, your dragon friend out there said the same thing. Now he's dead." I say.

"You killed The Dragon of Death?"

"What kind of name is that?"

"A name of respect!"

"Shut up and let's kill this thing" Flame says.

"I'm going on ahead. After you're done with him, meet me in the Throne room."

I nod my head to Flame and we begin the battle.

Dayton POV

I dodge Dray's lightning strikes. He uses ice magic, slowing my attack and movement speed down. My ability's seem to have no affect against Dray.

"Think" I say to myself.

If I could repel the chain lightning spell that keeps hitting me, I could win. He seems a direct lightning spell my way. I use the power of wind and the edge of my sword to repel the attack. He bursts the attack into air particles.

"This is boring. I guess I will have to end this quicker" He says.

He slams his staff onto the ground, forming 20 different pillars around the arena.

I rush his way, being dragged back by the power of lightning. "

He's not even sending the lightning at me" I think to myself.

I get forced to the middle of the arena, getting hit by lightning each second. The more times I get hit, the stronger the effect of the attack gets.

"I need a plan" I say to myself.

I look towards the wall for an answer. If I can get rid of the pillars surrounding me, maybe I could have a better attacking angle. If I could try to repel a lightning attack back towards the pillar, it would cause a chain reaction the same way it has on me. I wait for the next lightning attack to come my way and try to repel it.

"Dam it" I whisper.

I miss the chance to repel the attack. The next one that comes my way I prepare my sword, ready to repel the attack. Surprisingly, it comes from a different angle. Forcing my body to the ground.

"Glacier strike!" Dray yells.

My defense was down and I was drained of energy. The ice strike hits me directly in the chest. I black out, dropping my weapon into the pillar.

Dray POV

This was probably one of the easiest fights I've ever won. All I had to use was chain lightning. I walk over to make sure he was unconscious. I flip his body over, noticing his eyes changing color.

"It's nothing" I say to myself.

I begin to walk over towards the exit, suddenly being grabbed by Dayton's hand. I look at the audience noticing Royke grab his chest, as if he was being drained of his life essence. His hand clenches harder around my leg. I begin to channel my energy to summon chain lightning. I point my staff towards the pillar. "Why is my attack not working" I say to myself. I scream out in pain as the blood begins to leak from my leg.

He throws me straight into the pillar of sand, causing all of the pillars to fall. The sand from the ground begins to fly into the ground. Wings begin to form around his back.

"What are you?" I ask.

He stares at me with his amber eyes, not listening to anything I was saying. The sky lights up and everything around us blast directly into the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Dayton POV

I remember waking up with Aiyana, Royke, and Baron in the hospital room with me.

"What happened?" I say.

"You achieved the elemental star transformation, well part of it anyway" Baron says.

"I got beat by a recruit." I say.

"No, he was a Highlord. I sent him in to test your ability in combat. Somehow, just by you transforming almost killed him" Baron says.

"I did?" I ask.

"Yes you did. However, that's not a star that we recognize. You channeled energy above an ordinary elemental star."

A soldier walks in, ignoring everything that he had heard. I wonder how long he had been standing outside our door and listening.

"We've arrived at Xera my lord" A soldier says.

"Good, tell them to land the ships" I say.

"Were at?" The soldier says.

"Close to the border" He says.

"There seem to be ships already there. Shall we dispose of them?" He says.

"Land us at the end of the desert. We need to investigate what's going on" I say.

Everyone leaves the room with the soldier but Aiyana. She hits me in my chest, causing me to clench in pain.

"Don't you ever do that again" She whispers softly.

I sit up and pull her hand, trying to tell her to sit beside me. She sits beside me and stares at me in an irritated way.

"Don't worry, I will be alright" I say.

"You better be." She mumbles.

I lean closer to her, noticing Royke coming in. The door begins to slide open and Aiyana pushes me away.

"Whoa, did I interrupt something?" Royke says.

"No, I was just um helping Dayton get up" Aiyana says.

Royke looks at me and I just smirk and smile. He gives me that eye that we will talk about it later.

Ghost POV

"Xeru?" I say.

"Been a long time Ghost." He says.

"How are you alive? We killed you in the Elemental Citadel battle." I say.

"You supposedly killed Zeru to." He says.

"How are you two alive?" I ask once again.

"There's a new leader in town Ghost. The Dark Order will bring an end to the Gods of Powers." He replies.

"So your part of the Dark Order BS? I say.

"Always have been."

"You know that we will destroy the Dark Order right?"

"They might, you won't. You're going to die today if you didn't know."

If Xeru fighting style is the same I can't use my axes. I switch my axes into dual swords, trying to be on even levels with Xeru. He throws up his hand, telling me to wait.

"I guess we will have to battle another time. I have orders to return back to HQ" He says.

I slam into his side before he can teleport away. I hop onto the throne, avoiding the dark slashes he was sending in every direction.

"I guess I will have to kill you first" He says.

I jump over his Dark slash, taking the opportunity to send different elemental attacks at his body. Xeru repels each attack, using my elemental attacks as shields. I slam my shoulder into his chest. Xeru gasp for oxygen trying to recover. I take that chance to send my swords straight towards his sides. His dual swords parry both attacks.

"I'm getting quite annoyed with this" He says.

Boom! Different parts of the castle begin to blow into bits and surround Xeru. Wings begin to form around his back

"He must be channeling some type of elemental star energy." I say to myself.

I do the same, not giving him the chance to get the upper hand. The power from our transformations destroys different parts of the ground and the castle.

"It wasn't in the intel that you could transform." Xeru says.

"I keep it to myself." I say.

"Xeru, I told you to leave." A girl says from his earphone says.

"Why? I have a little battle to attend to." He says.

"Do as the Dark Lord commands and leave!" She yells.

Before I could swing lightning strikes at Xeru he teleports away. I fly to where the others are regrouping.

"Whoa Ghost, you look like a freaking angel." Flame says.

"Whatever, had something to attend to" I say.

"Well the castle would be a good place to have had for a HQ in Xera if it wasn't blown to bits." Windia says.

"Did you find out who was in charge around here?" Aria says.

"You wouldn't believe it if I said it." I say.

"Just tell me." Windia says.

"Xeru" I say.

"Well, that's not surprising." Flame says.

"How?" I say.

"You all have been gone for about 7-9 years." Flame says.

"The time difference between Xera and our dimension, Gaia is huge." Windia says.

"Zure had reported in about 3 weeks ago about Zeru being at DarkStar fortress" Flame says.

We walk to Haruko's ships to find millions of The Siege's soldier's surrounding them.

"Who called them?" I say.

"I did" Haruko replies.

"Why?" I say.

"We need help in this war Ghost" I say.

I look over Baron's soldier, seeing Dayton, Royke, Flare, Vicious, Aiyana, and a new girl walk off the ship.

"They don't listen" I say to myself.

Dayton POV

"Been a long time Dayton" Ghost says.

"You stole the words straight from my mouth" I say.

"Didn't your father tell you to stay out of the war?" He says.

"We tried. We were at school one day and dozens of Gods of Powers soldiers and Dark Order soldiers started raining out of the sky. We found Zure among the remains of the soldiers. He had told us that there was a battle going on at Mercle Fort. Something occurred and the planet exploded, causing them to land on our planet. We found a note in a Dark Knight's pocket and followed the note to DarkFire's fortress. We met my father's old enemy conquering the castle. We tried to fighting him to no avail. The only one who actually did damage to him was Zure. He used some kind of spell called Demonic Destruction and blew up everything. We tried running away from the attack but was forced to the ground by the ground falling. We had awoken in some desert type location. We went into space, looking for answers on what's going on. We found Zeru's ship close to the outer region of Xera. We went into the ship, finding a General known as Saxer onboard. Miyuki and I pummeled him to the ground and now he's dead. If Saxer was onboard that must have meant that Zeru was no were around. Royke and I decided to blow up the ship so we used Dark Genesis. We jumped off the ship and landed at Whitstone Citadel. The citadel was under siege and we was about to send our aid before we was stopped by Baron. He told us that he was recruited by my mother and was sent to help aid in the war. He explained everything that's happening now and something about these elemental stars. I fought one of his high lords, Dray in combat. Something happened inside me and I transformed into some kind of super warrior than blacked out. We landed here and now were talking to you" I say.

"Wait, Zure's already in Xera?" Ghost says.

"Yea, he wasn't deployed here but Saxer led us here." Baron says.

"So, where is Zure now?" Haruko says.

"I don't know. I remember him leaving a note saying he was going to be on Zeru's ship. He was nowhere on the ship so we just blew it up and left." Aiyana says.

"Who are you" Flare says, pointing to the huge demon warrior.

"Shylo" He says.

"Don't worry, he's with me" Haruko says.

We all walk onboard Haruko's main ship and begin planning our next move.

"Where should we strike next?" Windia says.

"We should attack from each side, regrouping when we reach the Dark Lord's fortress." Ghost says.

"No, we should all lead assaults together." Haruko says.

"Why? We have trillions of soldiers at our disposal. We should split up and attack from different angles." Baron says.

"Splitting up would mean more people will die." Haruko says.

"War isn't everybody lives and were all safe. War is we sacrifice what's necessary to win a battle." Baron says.

I try to hide my face as they continue to argue about how we will attack. Quintus walk in the room and everyone gets quiet.

"It's you" Haruko says.

"Missed me?" Quintus says grinning.

I can feel the hatred burning off Flame's soul.

"Why are you here?" Windia says grabbing his weapon.

"Don't worry. I'm working with you all for now. I have my own matters to attend to later." He says.

"You almost killed Darkero and you dare walk in this room?" Haruko says.

I look in astonishment as my mother takes out her sword.

"Could this have been the warrior that had almost killed my father when they were younger?" I say to myself.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to kill any of you. Haruko, you know you could use my aid in this war." He says.

"Well than give us some ideas" She says, lowering her sword.

"I like your idea. Lead a frontal assault directly towards the Dark Lord Fortress. As you know there are still 7 gates that hold the key into his fortress. Ghost and I are probably the only ones to ever make it there and come back alive. I've been there dozens of times and have lived there almost half of my life. These keys are all hidden inside different castles. His strongest of Generals and Highlords defend the seven keys. The problem is, I don't exactly know where these keys are." Quintus says.

"I know someone who might know" Haruko says.

"Delfoi" Ghost says.

"He's way back at the GOP fortress. How exactly will we get there in time?" Aria says.

"Send a few Generals back. They make him tell us where at least one of the keys is. Whoever in charge there we force them to tell us where the next key is." Ghost says.

"Well that's the plan." Windia says.

"Who's going back is the question?" Ghost says.

"Send us back" Royke says.

I give Royke _the shut the hell up_ glare.

"I don't mind going back" Riku says.

"Well it's settled than. Dayton, Flare, Aiyana, Royke, The new girl, and Riku will return to our fortress." Ghost says.

"It's Miyuki" she says.

They continue discussing new plans to find ways to capture the keys. I go in my room and lay on my bed. So much is happening in so little time. All of this is just so confusing. I don't really know what's happening even after so many people have told me.

"What's wrong?" Aiyana says.

I look to my left, just noticing that Aiyana had been sitting on my bed for about 5 minutes now.

"Nothing, it's just that all of this is so confusing." I say.

"I feel the same Dayton, we just have to do what were told and maybe all of this will blow over in a little bit. I know you want to return back to school and return back to our old lives but I mean. This is reality, none of that is possible. I understand exactly why Darkero sent us away to a hidden school in Xera. To live a perfect life where nothing happens, separating us from the rest of the world. I wish I could tell you that everything is going to be ok but I mean, that's just me lying."

"Right now, I just want my father back Ai"

"I feel the same Dayton. I just want my mother back."

We lay there for dozens of hours and then doze off. Aiyana taps me, telling me that we leave Xera in four hours.

"Well we can just sit in here for the next four hours" I mumble.

"Dayton, all you do is sleep" She says, trying to hide her laugh.

"Whatever." I mumble.

She starts hitting me with the pillow, telling me to stay awake. I kiss her than drift back into a deep sleep. That night, I dream of the days when I was a little kid. For some reason, every night I dream of a new dream of something that I don't remember. It feels like these things happened just that I can't remember them. I could understand if it was just one memory I couldn't remember. I can't remember any of my memories as a little kid. I can't tell the others that though. If I was to tell them, I probably would have to go get examined by a medic.

"Concentrate Dylan. Try to make roses out of pure air." He said.

I remember me trying my hardest and failing multiple times.

"Come on Dylan. You got this!" My mother said.

Just hearing her voice encouraged me that I could do it. I channeled my energy into the air, forming roses. I past them to my mom, making her smile.

"Aw, Thank you so much" She said.

"Anything for you" I said.

Suddenly, my eyes open and I'm dragged right back into reality.


	9. Chapter 9

Darkero POV

"Unchain me!" I yell.

"Why should I?" He says.

"So I can kill you!" I reply.

"I gave you the chance and you failed. By the way kid, what's your name?" He says.

I ignore the question and spit on his armor. He quickly stabs me and threatens to torture me if I don't answer.

"Darkero." I say.

"Well Darkero, I'm Hein and welcome to my domain. You will be my first experiment on the elemental star." He says.

"Just kill me."

"What fun would I have in that?"

"Fun? You call this war funny?"

"Well, it's quite amusing to me."

"How?"

"To know that I have the blood of your brother, Markus am I correct? On my hand."

The energy in me begins to boil with anger.

"You killed my brother?" I say.

"Not exactly. He somehow escaped my wrath." He says.

"So, he's still alive?" I say.

"When we find him he will die. He cannot hide from my wrath forever"

I try to swing my hand towards his face, being drawn back by the chains.

I hope someone comes to save me.

Dayton POV

The next morning we prepare to leave for our dimension. Ghost drags me to the side to tell me something.

"Look kid. There's not much time. Get the location of the keys from Delfoi and also get the location of your father. You six can make that journey I believe. I would myself but I have to send my aid in the battle for Xera. I'm counting on you kid. There's something the Dark Lord had said that I seem to not be able to remember. Whatever it is, Darkero knows and I have a feeling we will need to know it during the final battle." He says.

"Uncle, why is all of this happening?" I ask.

"Many things happened before you were born. You wouldn't understand Dayton." He replies.

"So is this goodbye?" I ask.

"For a little bit Dayton." He says.

Ghost takes one of his weapons off his back and hand it to me.

"Take it. It will come in handy in battle after you learn how to use it." Ghost says.

I walk back to my room to pack my items to leave for Gaia. Someone knocks on the door and I tell them to come in.

"Dayton?" My mother says.

"Yes?" I say.

"I have to speak to you about something." She says.

"About what?" I ask.

"The elemental stars."

"Baron's already explained everything to me."

"No Baron hasn't. The reason Darkero sent you five away was to get away from this war. Everyone wants you five because you contain elemental power."

"So? Almost everyone around here has elemental power."

"You six contain something … different."

"Well what is it?"

"You will figure out in time Dayton. Just be careful. Hein is just waiting for one of you to screw up."

"I will."

She walks out the room and I continue packing.

"You six contain something different" She had said.

What did she mean? By the way she said different she has to know. Why didn't she tell me if she knows?

A flashback happens in my mind and I remember Baron and Quintus conversation.

"With the power of the elemental stars, we can leave this hell hole and kill Hein" Baron had said.

Is this Hein guy that strong that you need all the power of the elemental stars? The bell in the ship goes off, signaling it's time to head for Gaia. I begin to walk on the ship when Ghost yells my name.

"Dayton?" Ghost yells.

"Yea?" I reply.

"Don't die." He says.

Haruko POV

"Why'd you let them go Ghost? You know just as well as I do that Hein has sent billions of soldiers to Gaia." I say.

"That's why I sent them. Darkero doesn't think they have potential but I do." He replies.

"They do, I've seen it with my own eyes. On my ship I made Dayton challenge Dray in combat. Even before he went through the full transformation Dray was defeated. As you know, Dray has fought many elemental star users. For a simple transformation into the Elemental Star form to knock Dray unconscious was, amazing. A normal elemental star doesn't have that type of power." Baron says.

¨So what are you suggesting? ¨ I say.

"I'm suggesting that he doesn't have just an ordinary elemental star. During his transformation I noticed something different, as if he had more than just one elemental star. As you know, everyone is searching for the most powerful of all stars the light and dark star. Markus contains the dark star as we know. The location of the light star is still unknown. If Dayton has the light star Hein will know and will do anything to get his hands on it." Baron says.

I shift around uncomfortably in my chair. The thought of Dayton having the light star scares me. If he does have the power of the light star he will be a main target for Hein.

"I can feel the aura of unknown power just burning off of him Haruko. I promise I will buy him time, all of you time. I'm going back to Hein's fortress to find Darkero." Ghost says.

"Then I will come with you" Quintus says.

I try to read Ghost's expression for his actions. He knows that if he goes to the castle that he will not come back alive. He barely made it out of the castle alive.

"I can't let you do that Ghost." I say.

"You can't? I'm the Highlord; I can do whatever I want." He says.

"And I'm your Queen and it's a direct order to not leave." I say.

He looks at me with an expression of betrayal.

"Well, I will have to disobey my Queen this time." He says.

"Guards, don't let him leave this warship!" I scream.

Ghost POV

I can't believe Haruko is actually trying to control me. She knows that if we don't have a distraction so Hein can't focus on Dayton he's dead. Guards begin to rush my way at a tremendous speed. I take them down easily and continue out of the warship. I'm pushed against the wall by Windia force attack.

"Don't do this Ghost." He says quietly.

"I have to. It's the only way for Dayton to live. If Hein is focusing on Dayton and the others you know they will end up dead." I say.

"We will find another way, just don't do this. If its Dayton he wants we will defend him with our life." Windia says.

"It's not Dayton he wants. It's Markus!" I yell, suddenly remembering everything that had happen at Mount Everest.

¨You guys ready? ¨ Markus says,

¨Where am I and what's happening?¨ I say.

¨What kind of question is that? Were at a camp close to China, waiting for our orders to charge to Mount Everest.¨ Darkero says.

¨Wait, I was on Haruko warship in Xera.¨ I say.

¨Where's Xera? Some place Windia made up? ¨ Markus says.

¨Never mind.¨ I say.

It's either I'm dreaming or I was dragged back in time, possibly both. If I remember correctly this are the day that the betrayal of the Roman Empire happened, the Gods of Powers being created, and the final battle of the First War. Question is, why was I dragged back to this specific point of time?

Haruko walks in and tells us it's time to march to China. At this time we were only Generals in the Roman Army. Generals didn't have much say in things with conquering or attacking places in this point of time. We begin marching straight to Beijing, prepared to die for our country.

"This is when Zeru stabs me." I say to myself. If I can change myself from getting stabbed, maybe I could change time and stop events that will happen in the near future.

Darkero POV

I can't believe Hein put me in his little game world of our old memories. Guess I will have to play along into I find a way out. For some reason, Ghost doesn't seem the same person I had met years ago. He seems and looks like the same person I know in reality. Maybe I'm just going crazy and it's been too long. I don't understand the point of Hein returning me back to older memories. Have I missed something that I should have seen years ago that's important now? This is so confusing; everything feels as if it was Reality. I pinch myself, hoping that I would just wake up from an odd dream. I wince from the pain of the blood flowing in my arm. Maybe Hein was serious when he said that he had the power to send us back in time.


	10. Chapter 10

Haruko POV

It's been hours and Ghost still hasn't awoken. Quintus still seemed confident that he didn't need any help to defeat Hein and left on his own. Shylo had to lead a direct assault to the west because they were getting close to the Gods of Powers Fortress. Baron had to defend the east wing of Xera's gate. Windia, Flame, and his generals are leading a direct assault on his fortress to buy us time.  
"So you're Haruko?" Someone says.

I look at the stranger standing in front of me. How he got onto my ship is unknown. There's no way he could have just by passed all of my guards. He wore a dark hood and I couldn't see his face.

"You are?" I say.

"Hein." He says.

I swing my sword, not giving him a chance to defend himself. He grabs it and throws it to the side.

"Your weapon doesn't have any effect on me. I just came here to warn you about the safety of your son." He says, disappearing into the air.

I rush to the control panel and begin to prepare my ship for dimensional travel.

"Lord Haruko where are we going? Shall we tell the rest of our soldiers to stay or get into their warships?" A commander says.

"Tell them to all come, were going to Gaia." I say.

Other warships fly into the sky, waiting for me to venture forth into our homeland.

Dayton POV

"I can't believe this is our homeland." Aiyana says crying.

I look around as our plants, trees, and animals turn to ashes.  
"They would have sent in reinforcements if they would have known that we were under siege right?" Royke says.

"This can't be happening. Are we actually losing this war?" I say.

"I think so Dayton." Vicious says.

"We have to do what we're told and just find Delfoi who's still trapped inside the fortress" I say.

"There are thousands of soldiers here. How are we supposed to get into the castle?" Miyuki says.

"Same way we get through everything" I say, summoning my sword to my hand.

"There's thousands of them Dayton and only 6 of us!" Riku says.

I give him the face that I don't care how many of them there is.

"He's right Dayton, we can't take them alone. We're not immortal like the previous six. We bleed and we die, stop acting as if we're immortal." Royke says.

I grab my chest as I experience sudden pains in my chest. I gasp for air as I try to recover from the effect of the pain in my chest. I feel the rage in me boil and I begin to lose my sanity.

¨You will obey me! ¨ I scream.

Royke POV

I've never seen Dayton like this. It's as if he's losing control of his body.

¨Dayton, were not going¨ I say.

¨You will or you will die! ¨ Dayton yells.

He swings Ghost's axe at my direction. I try to use my sword to block the incoming blow. Even with my sword deflecting all the incoming attacks. Ghost's axe was way too strong for any of our weapons.

"Dayton, stop." Aiyana yells.

"Stop Dayton" Someone says.

I look towards the forest to see Shylo rushing Dayton's way. Dayton swings his axe, underestimating Shylo's power. Shylo sends a demonic chain straight into Dayton's chest, instantly knocking him unconscious. Aiyana helps me up as I look down at Dayton returning back to his normal state.

"What happened and how exactly did you know that we were going be here?" I say.

"Lord Haruko will tell you after we finish our mission. Something occurred and every General that is avaible is looking for you six. I was told if I found you to help you on your mission." He answers.

"So what's the plan than?" Aiyana says.

"We begin moving once Prince Dayton awakens." Shylo says.

"First off, don't call us Prince, Lord, or anything around them lines." I say.

"I wasn't planning to." Shylo replies.

We set up a camp around the edge of Gods of Powers fortress.

"Well, in the morning we go destroy the castle even more." Miyuki whispers to me.

"Yea, I know." I reply.

Ghost POV

It's very hard to tell if you're dreaming or not when you're able to sleep inside a dream. In 3 hours will be the exact time Zeru stabs me in my back.

"Lord Zeru, our soldiers have 79% of Beijing captured. Shall we send the soldiers into the capital now or wait?" Haruko says.

"Send them in and live there Emperor alive. I will deal with him myself." Zeru says.

Zeru points at me and tells me to aid Haruko in leading the soldiers to battle. It's been a very long time sense Zeru has actually been a good guy. I hate remembering times like this where the people you thought you could trust betrayed you. I look at my clock and notice that in about another hour Zeru will try to stab me.

To be continued...


End file.
